


I'm doing fine

by Casthefriendlylittlefan



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Actually this is the first work I've posted on here, Guillermo/Nandor if you squint, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, bear with me guys, but it's been sitting in my phone notes for way too long, i dunno there may be more chapters, i have a rough idea about where I want this to go, its short and dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casthefriendlylittlefan/pseuds/Casthefriendlylittlefan
Summary: Guillermo leaves. This small excerpt shows how the vampires are dealing with him being away.





	I'm doing fine

"How am I doing without Geearmo? I am absolutely fine.” He says in a tone that, if he wasn't a blood thirsty vampire, anyone would call childish. “And do not let anybody tell you different." Nandor stares straight at the camera looking like a petulant child. He is sitting in the dining room with a large ornate tapestry as a backdrop behind him. Even in his slightly ruffled state he still looks imposing. His dark, mysterious eyes are trained directly onto the camera, it unnerves the cameraman more than it should.

“It's nice not to have him always being there… I get to wake up in the mornings to peace and quiet without his creeping around... eesh... I mean there is always the risk that I will be burnt alive in the sunlight... but Guillermo was meant to have fixed all that before he ran away to wherever he is now..." Nandor looks away from the camera for a moment and turns to get up pretending he has heard something. “Oh what was that Laszlo? You need me to come into the garden right away? Of course I am just coming.” He looks guiltily at the camera and as he walks away the camera zooms in on the back of Nandor's head. The camera focuses on the back of his head where his hair is a mass of knots and tangles where he cannot see and cannot reach it to brush them away. 

~~~~

"Oh don't get me wrong Nandor is a complete wreck." Laszlo says in his matter of fact way as he sits with his legs crossed in a leather armchair. 

"Yes a big bloody stupid wreck and all because-" Laszlo cuts Nadja off. 

"That gizmo left. Precisely my love. What the hell was he playing at anyway?! We've gone through thousands of familiars. That's what happens. We get them. They serve us for a while. And then blam! They're dead. And you don't see us crying about it." 

Nadja nods in agreement. 

~~~~

"Oh yes, I'm greatly saddened by Guillermo leaving. You see for me it's another source of energy that's gone and I'm finding it very difficult. Guillermo was perfect as an early evening snack; you know it was after feeding at work had finished and before Nandor and the others woke up so yeah Guillermo was perfect for that... Although I'll tell ya you do not want to let Nandor catch you feeding on his familiar. No sir-e." He laughs wheezily. 

~~~~

"I'm actually doing really well being away from my mast- Nandor for a while." He coughs awkwardly and looks around for either another subject or an exit. 

"Yeah I've been sleeping a lot more which is nice... and I've met a great group of people who are really helping me through this. It's a kinda of support group which I go to about twice a week. Actually some of the guys there even say they're distantly related to me which is great! I think they said it was on my Dutch side so that's very cool."

"It's not been easy, to let go of a ten year dream, but in the end I've been thinking that it's their loss if they don't want me... I mean I would have made a great vampire... the best thing about this new support group is that they all know about vampires and stuff so we can really chat. I mean I haven't told them about Nandor, Laszlo or Nadja yet, but I think it might be good for me if I do. Yeah so I'm in a really good place right now." He beams at the camera.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but constructive criticism is welcome! Nice comments are welcome too if you think it's worth it!


End file.
